


Death

by Goodbyemyfancy



Category: Jumper (2008)
Genre: Dry Humping, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodbyemyfancy/pseuds/Goodbyemyfancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Griffin and David nearly die fighting the Paladins, resulting in shared emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death

It was David who had taken the initiative, the two jumpers back at Griffin’s place, recovering after a particularly bad fight with a group of seven Paladins they crossed paths with in Ankara, Turkey. They had been taken by surprise, and both nearly died as they desperately fought the group attack. It took 40 minutes of fighting and jumping before they were able to put all the Paladins to death and escape to safety. It was while they were on the couch, dealing with their feelings of fear and stress and relief at being alive that their relationship changed.

David suddenly reached over and grabbed Griffin, yanking him across the space on the couch and taking him in his arms. Griffin looked at David questioningly, but before the British jumper could say anything, David said anxiously, “I could have lost you today, Griffin. You could have died and I’d be all alone. I could have died, never having another day with you in my life. It’s too much.” And with that, David cupped one hand around the back of Griffin’s neck and reeled him in, capturing his friend’s mouth with a deep heart felt kiss. And that broke the barriers between them, something new in bloom resulting from their near death experience.

Their kisses were frantic at first, clumsy in their overwhelming need to be together. They were awkward and out of synch while kissing, bashing teeth and cutting lips as they struggled through their first kiss. But eventually they connected, learned to read the other, hands and mouths exploring everything possible. But as they settled down and became more comfortable and certain, it was Griffin who took them to the next stage, nearly ripping his t-shirt as he yanked it over his head and flinging it on the floor. His eyes were dark with desire as he slowly and deliberately ran his fingers up inside David’s shirt, scratching his skin and teasing his hardened nipples before carefully sliding it over David’s head. Bare-chested, the two shifted closer on the couch, the intensity of experiencing flesh on flesh near overwhelming. Griffin finally leaned backwards, pulling David atop of him as their bodies became horizontal. At first, David seemed hesitant to completely lower himself against the smaller jumper, until with a frustrated mutter, Griffin grabbed him by the ass and roughly yanked David atop of him.

They spent hours laid out across Griffin’s ugly ratty couch that evening, necking and making out and taking turns being on top. They couldn’t stop laughing and grinning at each other, happy to be alive and to be together. They left scratches and love bites all over the other, expressions of desire marking their bodies as reminders of their newly expressed relationship.

Eventually, they moved beyond kissing and touching, needing more intimate contact. David was on top, leaving kisses all over Griffin’s face and licking along his stubbled jawline while Griffin thrashed against him, thrusting urgently upwards against his friend’s long body. They were both hard, their clothes erections rubbing and grinding against the other, pre-cum leaking and leaving dark spots on their pants. Their movements became rougher, more frantic, as desire took over and their need for release kept building by the minute.

Griffin came first, choking out David’s name as his body was overtaken by a soul-crashing wave of intense pleasure. Even as he exploded into orgasm, Griffin scraped his rough bitten nails down David’s smooth back, evoking a loudly moaned, “Ah fuck Griffin,” before David’s body locked down against him. David burrowed his face into the crook of Griffin’s neck and he bit down hard as his own orgasm took over, frantically thrusting against the smaller man he had pinned down. It took a few minutes for both to relax and settle into each other again, their minds and bodies processing what had just taken place. They breathed in synchronicity, holding one another, lying together face to face and still gently touching and exploring.

Finally, with a goofy but happy grin, David gently murmured, “You know, I’ve thought about us being together before, but this was far beyond what I ever imagined. This was so intense – if it’s always going to be like this, you’ll be the death of me, Griffin. “ Griffin smirked, his lips curling as he replied easily, “Better me than the Paladins, mate.” And with that, he kissed David on the nose and contentedly went back to cuddling.

**Author's Note:**

> Griffin and David belong to Steven Gould and 20th Century Fox. I just play with them and return them only slightly bruised.


End file.
